Alec
Alec is a computer Chromebook appearing in Yearbooked who was the best friend of Noam, and Team Awesome's current suspected "arch-nemesis". Appearance Alec is a home-built basic super computer who, in Noam's words, is a "totally-tricked out processor" and "mother of all motherboards"." He has a basic face shown on his screen that is usually green when he is content or happy, and red when he is angry or upset. When he speaks, the white line in the middle of his mouth moves in accordance to what he's saying. He also makes beeping noises and can transfer his face onto larger screens. He can control some of his movements, as he slams himself shut at jumps around. Alec once suggested to Noam becoming a cybord-human being fusion, him being the head and Noam being the rest of the body, even creating a schematic for it that he showed him and made instructions on how to do it. Abilities He is connected to the database of the school's computer via wires and screens. He is able to connect to online blogs, profiles, and videos in order to recreate various events into photo-realistic CGI. Alec was created to analyze, catalog, and edit the footage from the cameras Team Awesome put around Glickersville Academy in order to collect memorable moments for their yearbook. Personality Alec is, at first, friendly to Team Awesome, willing to show them the memories he has stored of their lives and what they ask to see. He impresses the team with his videos his helpful attitude. However, Alec doesn't seem to be all that aware that he is a computer, as shown when Les offers a round of smoothies to the team, to which Alec agrees, saying "a smoothy sounds yummy to me!" After Les tells Noam it's funny that he thinks he's a 'person', his respect for Team Awesome becomes short-lived. Alec's feelings end up hurt after being overshadowed by the team while they pose for a celebratory picture, purposely forgetting to include him despite his loud objections. He gets even more upset after hearing Les say he needs "hi-maintenance", to which he mentions to Noam after reminding him all he has done for the yearbook so far and demands his efforts be appreciated. He turns mean-spirited by sabotaging everyone's memories in the yearbook, purposely alternating them and even mocking Lester later on. After having some conflicts with Noam, Alec decides he can do whatever he wants and attempts to flood the school. Relationships Noam Plinsky "Maybe I don't NEED any other friends, Noam. Besides you." -Alec to Noam. Alec considered Noam as his best friend. Their friendship started out very close, with him enjoying so much attention. He treasures their friendship more than anything, even going to the extent of saying that he needs no other friends so long as he has Noam. However, their relationship became a little rocky after Alec started to get selfish, taking Noam's attention away from Lars, Les, Thera, and Mr. Twitchy. He later accuses Noam of liking them more than him and, after being told he only likes them "differently", suggests they spend more time together. He mentions fusing with Noam, becoming his permanent "cyborg buddy". When he gets hesitant, Alec starts angrily threatening him to become his cyborg buddy, or "else". Noam asks him how it would work and Alec explains that they would became a teen-machine being, the "coolest in school". After Noam agrees and Alec leaves himself susceptible, he rips out his wires. He tells him not to forget about him before being disconnected entirely, turning back into an average computer. Later, Noam realizes he was still connected to the internet before disconnecting him after he gets a text directly from Alec in yearbooking class, wishing him a happy summer and that they'll be seeing each other sooner than they think. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Computer Chromebooks Category:Males